


Tea Time

by FancifulRivers



Series: Occasion a Day Competition Stories [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Friendship, Grumpy Severus, Post-Hogwarts, Potions, Romance, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus isn't sure how he feels about his new relationship with Hermione. Minerva provides insight. Also chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> I do not and never will own Harry Potter.
> 
> This prompt I got from someone on FFN (I.B.Fine.) 
> 
> Severus/Hermione, prompt "she's always in my hair."

"You have no idea what it's like," Severus shuddered theatrically, pouring himself another cup of tea and adding a generous helping of sugar. Across the desk, Minerva rolled her eyes, selecting a chocolate biscuit.

"Oh, really?" she inquired, biting into the dainty with relish.

"She's always in my hair," Severus scowled, adding more milk to his cup. Minerva eyed the slightly greasy mop on her friend's head and tried to hide a smile behind her tea cup.

"Not like _that_ ," Severus sneered. "You know what I mean. Always wondering what I'm up to. What potion I'm brewing next. What I'm up for next Tuesday. As if she doesn't know Tuesdays are tea with _you_."

"Well, new relationships always take a while to settle into, don't they?" Minerva said, pushing the tray of biscuits closer to him. "Give it time, Severus. It's only been a month."

He grumbled under his breath, his words thankfully muffled by shortbread.

"Besides, you and I both know you're thrilled to pieces she's done with her Mastery and she's taken over teaching for you," Minerva added, with a slight sniff.

"Perhaps," he acknowledged, red slightly tinting his cheeks. "She's certainly more brilliant at Potions than her previous schooling had ever led me to suspect-"

"Oh, come off it, Severus," Minerva chided him. "Have another biscuit."

"The things I put up with," Severus murmured, but there was a sparkle in his eyes not previously seen as he ate another biscuit.


End file.
